Ushio Rokuda
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Rope Escape Technique, Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades, Manipulated Shuriken Technique, Shadow Shuriken Technique, Transformation Technique, Explosive Tag Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Shadow Clone, |tools = Kunai, Explosive Tag, Bandages, Senbon, Trip Wire, Screwdriver, Cherry Bombs, Cloth, Bottles, Nitroglycerin, Alcohol, Dynamite }} I Don't Have a Sob Story Ushio was born to relatively normal, loving parents, Taichi and Saya. By relatively normal, it's meant that there was no tragedy, no abandonment, just two parents who cared for and cherished their daughter. They were a bit old for the typical parents, but that didn't stop them from being attentive to their youngest child. That's right; she was the youngest of six, three boys and three girls. The oldest was about ten years older than her while the closes in age to her was three years older. She spent most of her life in chilly Shimogakure, attending the Academy there. While at the Academy, she discovered her interest in the more covert shinobi art of trap setting. This went hand in hand with her interest in explosives which was discovered in her only life changing experience thus far. At the age of eleven, her mother had long been retired from the shinobi life style and had opened up a flower shop. It was located behind a laundromat in the same building (they faced two different streets) and the two shops were usually very busy. Ushio had been making corsages, dealing with the irritating questions of "Does it match my dress?" or "Do you have it in this color?" when suddenly, an explosion went off behind her. No more laundromat. It was thought to be a gas leak, but it sent the young girl flying through the front. Miraculously, she escaped relatively unhurt, save for a few scars on her back from the burns; it was believed that the flowers and objects in storage bore the brunt of the explosion, saving her from death. It was like a sign from God. Ushio had found her calling. She had found herself that boom. Her mother would be able to open another flower shop with the money from insurance and Ushio would continue to work with her alongside her siblings from time to time, giving her what she considered useless experience in flower arranging and flower language. It was a blessing when she finally graduated the Academy and began work in the shinobi field. Her new position allowed her to travel extensively outside of Shimogakure, finding lands with much more agreeable climates. She would always volunteer for missions that took her to a warmer climate, thus becoming the wayward child of the family. When Will My Life Begin? The only tragedy that befell Ushio was the loss of her mother when she was about twenty. Ushio found herself blaming the cold weather having taken a toll on her mother. Saya died of complications following a bout with the flu, having always had a bit of a weak immune system. Like the dutiful daughter she was, Ushio mourned her mother's death along with the rest of her family. She remained living with her father, helping him where she could, but as time passed, she found her yearning to leave growing. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, she just hated Shimogakure. At 7 AM it was the usual morning line-up; staring on chores, sweeping until the floors were clean. She'd polish and wax, do laundry, mop, and shine-up. By then it'd be like 7:15. Then, she'd read a book if she had time to spare. This life began to take its toll on the spirited young woman. She often looked out the window, wondering when would her life begin. At last, she couldn't take it any longer. She began constantly complaining and remarking to her family how she wished to leave. They weren't too keen on letting the baby of the family leave and venture out into the world on her own, but Ushio persisted. After some convincing, her father consented to her leaving. But, that's another story that'll have to wait as she travels. Personality Ushio grew up in a large family and as a child, always sought out attention from her parents and older siblings. Eventually, she stopped trying to get their attention and just kept to herself. She's quiet, but she's definitely not shy; without hesitation, she tells people what she thinks of them. When she does speak, she's sarcastic, somewhat uncouth, and condescending. Ushio often comes off as insensitive and cold-hearted, preferring if people don't talk too much to her, but this isn't quite the case with her. She has a sardonic sense of humor and loves teasing people. But when those she cares about need her, she helps them with no hesitation. She is capable of warmth and affection, but just prefers to save it for those she considers close or in need of it. If Ushio loses her temper, run. Appearance Ushio has black hair that she keeps cut to just below her shoulders, preferring to remain low-maintenance. Often, it looks a tad messy due to it being naturally wavy and her not paying much attention to something as simple as hair. Usually, she keeps it down, but when working with explosives or tinkering, she puts it into a messy bun. Her eyes are a cat-like yellow with an equally judgmental stare. Her face, though attractive, is kept in a perpetual frown that only occasionally breaks into smile. More often, she looks annoyed. Her clothing of choice consists of black, red, and orange and is usually sporting gloves. Though rare to see, Ushio also has scarring along her back from the explosion she was caught in as a child. Usually, the only scarring visible is a spot on the back of her neck when her hair is tied up. She's average in height. Just Some Facts * Ushio HATES her name, thinking it sounds "too cute". * She spurns most people because more often than not, they talk too much. * Her siblings are as follows: Kai (34), Nagisa (32) Hamaji (30), Kishi (28), and Suimaru (27). * Ushio is an aunt; Nagisa has four children, Kai has three children, Hamaji and Kishi both have two, and Suimaru has one with another on the way. * Her favorite foods are ice cream and chicken katsu while her least favorite foods are spinach and tomatoes. * Plays with matches when bored. * Smokes when stressed or annoyed. * Usually has some sort of explosive on her (just in case). Note: Whoever can guess what movies I just referenced, I'll give you a high five if you're right. Your hint is Disney. Artwork Listen, the art isn't mine, but I love it. HONEYxPOISON - Going Up in Flames